


What Can Be Won

by starkidpatronus



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Banter, Community: camelot_drabble, Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Modern Era, POV Arthur, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), POV Third Person, POV Third Person Limited, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkidpatronus/pseuds/starkidpatronus
Summary: Merlin & Arthur discuss what constitutes a contest.





	What Can Be Won

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd.
> 
> Warning: Alcohol is mentioned.
> 
> Written for the prompt: contest.

“Two,” Arthur declares.  
  
“Ha! Four,” Merlin replies. “I’ve got ya’ beat.”  
  
“Didn’t realize it was a contest,” Arthur mutters, taking another sip of beer.  
  
“Not a contest, per se,” Merlin says. “Just—something I’ve won.”  
  
“What can you win other than a contest?”  
  
Merlin thinks about it for a moment, seems to be really considering it, brow furrowed as he takes a long swig of vodka. How he can drink shitty straight vodka, Arthur will never know. Then, Merlin’s lips detach from the bottle with a smacking sound, and he gives a self-satisfied grin. “Respect.”  
  
Arthur rolls his eyes. “Fine. You win.”  
  
“Oh, another one!” Merlin exclaims.  
  
“Another what?” Arthur asks, picking up the remote and starting to flick through the channels on the telly.  
  
“Thing you can win that isn’t a contest,” Merlin explains. “An argument.”  
  
“Technically, an argument is a contest. Every point is a point, if you’ll pardon the pun.”  
  
“Hm, so I guess you win this one.”  
  
“Well, I had to win one eventually.”  
  
And Merlin laughs and laughs, and as Arthur’s heart clenches, Arthur thinks about how that can be won, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! I can be reached at thewriternotthemuse.tumblr.com, if you have any questions/requests. <3


End file.
